


Lost Boy

by Melmoland



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Brief mentions of the others - Freeform, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan References, Pirates, Short, The Lost Boys (Peter Pan), disney villain death, hit in the head with a rock, i only reread it once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: Yeosang is brought to Neverland, but it's not quite what it seems
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry, it sucks but i haven't posted anything in like two years and i really need motivation to keep writing  
> also i tried to keep the details down, but the end might be a bit... 
> 
> then again i could use some practice writing details

Yeosang was alone.

Completely lost. In an existential sense.

Nobody looked after him and he sat on his own on a rooftop shivering slightly. 

It had always been cold. He had always been by himself. He occasionally made imaginary friends with the man in the moon, but he wasn't always there.

He hoped it wasn't because he was naughty. He always tried to be good, but the man in the moon would often vanish anyway.

"Hey." Someone sat next to him on the rooftop and childishly kicked his feet.

Yeosang nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You… can see me?" Yeosang had hopped to his feet.

"I mean yeah. You're hanging out on a rooftop. How could I not see you? And DIY, jumping off? Probably not recommended."

"I think you mean FYI." Yeosang replied.

"Yeah, whatever kid. You can build your own things later." He was waved off.

Yeosang's eyebrows scrunched up as if his brain was starting to hurt.

"Anyway. You gotta come with me."

"Why?" Yeosang asked, "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Peter Pan now. I used to be called Changkyun." He replied as if that was an explanation in itself. "I would sprinkle some pixie dust, but Tinkerbell have been pretty scarce." He held out his hand, "so we're gonna have to fly like this until we get there." He wiggled his fingers enticingly.

"There?" Yeosang asked, not sure if he trusted this guy, "where are we going?"

He pointed to the sky.

"Second star to the right and straight on til morning." He grabbed Yeosang's hand and they flew up.

Yeosang would come to learn that Peter pan would often take the initiative and do things without letting others make their own decisions.

They flew and flew. 

They flew and flew and flew.

It seemed like ages before it was morning.

Peter pan gently let Yeosang down, his toes dug into soft sand on a warm beach. Yeosang's eyes closed as the sunlight thawed his cold bones. 

In the distance, he saw a rather large ship. 

"Time to go." Peter pan pulled the boy toward a forest. His tone was urgent.

Yeosang watched his surroundings in awe as a gigantic tree came into view. 

"Welcome to the Nevertree. This is your home now."

"Wow." Yeosang whispered as he walked through the foliage.

"This is your new bed." He was shown to a hammock that was hanging near a few other hammocks.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone- they'll be around, I'm sure." As soon as he had finished speaking, two boys ran past, playing a chasing game.

"Daehwi, Hyunjin, say hi to Yeosang." Yeosang looked uncomfortable. He had never told this boy his name.

"Where are the others?" Pan asked.

"Hwanwoong and Felix went on an expedition to find delicious apples." Hyunjin frowned, "they said we weren't big enough to join them."

"That's unkind of them." The older boy replied. 

"I told them they were mean butts." Daehwi stuck his tongue out.

"What did I tell you?" Their leader chided, "you gotta be more refined if you want them to take you seriously. Try something like… butt sniffer or ass licker." The small boy nodded, revealing a gap toothed smile. 

Yeosang watched the exchange in confusion. Wasn't that type of behaviour supposed to be discouraged?

He heard several new voices approaching. Daehwi ran to the front and held out a toy sword.

"Show yourselves, butt lickers!" The boy demanded. He looked back and pan gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh no!" A boy with a squeaky voice mocked. "He's so scary!" The boy pushed him out of the way by his forehead before walking past. 

Yeosang caught him and made sure he wouldn't fall down. 

"You look new." A small boy with a cocky smile floated around Yeosang, looking at him from all different angles. He flipped upside down and looked at him like that.

"I'm Hwanwoong."

"Y… Yeosang. I'm Yeosang." 

"Time to eat, everyone!" Pan shouted

They all surrounded a table with bowls and serving dishes.

"Wh-" Yeosang watched as the boys sat at the table and instantly started scooping up unseen food.

"Why aren't you eating?" One of the older boys asked.

"Eating?" Yeosang echoed.

He waved his hand at the table. "There's everything you could possibly imagine." Hwanwoong smiled. 

Yeosang's eyebrows crinkled. 

"Close your eyes and think of your favourite food. What is it?"

"Fried chicken."

"Good, now think of the smell… the crispy skin. Is it spicy? How do you like it?"

Yeosang swore he could smell the chicken. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The table was covered with food. 

Sour candies, fried chicken, sour fried chicken, sesame chicken. His eyes lit up and Hwanwoong giggled at his expression. 

"Eat up." The other boy said.

**\---**

The crew stood in a row, attempting to look like they were standing at attention. 

Seonghwa put on a white glove and ran it along the railing. His eyes widened in terror as he looked at the other men.

"The captain is going to be furious. You-we're all going to hang for this-oh no! Here he comes!" Seonghwa tried to look as if he wasn't about to have a meltdown, casually scratching behind his back as he hid the glove.

"The ship looks amazing, Mars. What's the special occasion?" Hongjoong grinned. 

"Uh, one of the Tinkerbell has a message to give you." Seonghwa said nervously. 

The pixie twinkled and tinkled at him, gesticulating wildly.

"Are you sure?" She nodded rapidly.

The captain sighed and frowned. 

"Call for parlay at cannibal cove. I need to see for myself." The pixie flew off. 

Their ship, the illusion, pulled up and nestled into the sand as if it were merely parking. The gang plank for the beach with a muted thud.

Hongjoong smirked as he watched Seonghwa's cringe as the wet sand clung to everyone's boots as they made land.

"We'll watch from here." The first mate didn't want to get wet.

Parlay meant they always got wet. 

"And don't forget the voice, captain." Seonghwa reminded softly, handing him his hat, a hay hook, and eyepatch.

Hongjoong took a step onto the beach, looking at the group of boys his pirates rounded up. 

He counted twice, three times. People were missing. 

There were three boys in the middle that looked taller than the others. They looked as if they were protecting the small ones: Jongho, Hwanwoong and-

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure… arrrr" he added as an afterthought. He was no good at pirate voice. The eyepatch was itchy and he hated big, floppy hats.

"He's Yeosang." Hwanwoong replied, no fear in his voice.

"You've gotten tall, boys." He said softly, fondly.

Pan landed on the beach. 

"Unhand them, foul pirate." He pointed his wooden sword.

Hongjoong knew how dangerous such a weapon could be in the hands of someone with a skilled imagination.

"Where are the others?" Hongjoong demanded.

"They don't have to stay. They can go if they like." Pan replied with a shrug.

Hongjoong stared. It wasn't as easy as he made it to be. 

Neverland had its claws in you from the instant you flew through that rainbow.

Sometimes you could visit family back home, but the need to come back was strong. Especially if you found Neverland on your own. Doubly so if you'd ever given blood for her.

Hongjoong sighed, Pan didn't understand.

He stuck his tongue in his cheek and stared at the boys for a moment. He grabbed the back of Yeosang's shirt and lifted him out of the group before turning to walk back to the ship. 

"Let them go. I've seen all I needed."

Yeosang went quietly, the only protests coming from the smaller boys, Hwanwoong, and Jongho. 

Pan ushered the others away, not putting up a fight. 

Once the boys were far enough away, Hongjoong went from carrying the boy by the back of his shirt to gently cradling him in his arms. 

"Do we have a new recruit?" Seonghwa asked. 

"Not yet, Hwa. I just needed an objective opinion."

He brought Yeosang into his quarters. 

It was nothing like Yeosang expected from a fierce pirate with such a reputation. 

There was a rug, it looked like a fun and colorful map designed to look like Neverland. The walls were lined with toys and drawings. The room was whimsical and childlike.

The captain sat on the floor, pulling his boots off, sending sand everywhere. Yeosang saw the first mate cringe. 

The captain threw the hat and it landed on a coat hook shortly followed by the coat that made him look imposing. 

He wasn't much bigger than Hwanwoong.

"Yeosang… was it?" The boy nodded. "How do you like Neverland?" The captain asked. 

"It's nice here. I can imagine any food I like and I get to explore wherever I want… except mermaid lagoon." 

"Why not mermaid lagoon?"

"He said it was boring." Yeosang shrugged, "mermaids sound cool." 

"Not these ones." The captain rubbed absently at a silvery scar on his forearm.

Seonghwa looked at Yeosang and crossed his arms. 

"How is Junyoung and Jinho?"

"Who?" Yeosang looked at the two pirates in confusion.

"They were some of the older boys." Seonghwa replied.

Hongjoong stood up and slumped dramatically over his hammock. 

"I chose poorly, Hwa. I failed them…" he whimpered.

"What?" Yeosang was really confused. 

"There's been some really disturbing news coming out of the Neverforest." Seonghwa explained, "we think he's killing the lost boys when they get too old. When they show signs of growing up." 

"Says who?" Yeosang crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip.

"The mermaids, Tinkerbell, all the creatures in mermaid lagoon who have to give those poor boys a proper burial." Hongjoong's face warped in grief, "he was supposed to protect them he- he swore-" Hongjoong threw himself into Seonghwa's arms and sobbed against his chest as the first mate gently pet his hair. Seonghwa's eyes looked glassy as well.

"Why do you care? That just means less lost boys for you to fight." Yeosang replied.

"What do you think is supposed to happen to lost boys when they grow up?" Seonghwa asked.

"Lost boys aren't supposed to grow up-"

"Don't lie to yourself, everyone grows up." Seonghwa snapped.

"Peter pan never does."

Hongjoong broke the argument by collapsing to the floor in hysterical laughter.

"You think Changkyun was the first Peter pan? He was chosen. As we all were chosen. You honestly believe I was the first captain of the illusion?" He held his arms out, showing off the ship.

"Everyone on the Illusion was a lost boy at some point." Seonghwa explained gently.

"He's throwing off the balance!" Hongjoong wailed.

"You don't have to join us if you don't want. You don't even have to run away, but if you want to survive, don't tell a single soul what you've just learned." Seonghwa urged.

"You don't look like you quite believe us, so we'll send you a message by Tinkerbell so you can find your proof." Hongjoong said. Yeosang nodded quickly.

"Can you fly?" Seonghwa asked. 

"I'm ok at it."

"How are you at swimming?" Hongjoong asked.

"Not good at all."

"You're going to have to say you were rescued by a seal or something." Hongjoong was thinking hard enough that his lips pursed and he looked vaguely like a duck.

"We'll stay nearby, if you need help just shout." Yeosang nodded.

Hongjoong guided him on deck. 

"We have to make this escape look believable," Hongjoong whispered.

"Make him walk the plank." Seonghwa shouted.

"I can't swim!" Yeosang squeaked.

"Good! Keep shouting, I'll be with you." Hongjoong whispered.

"I don't understand! Let me go! Help!" 

Yeosang realised he was on the plank staring into the turquoise water. 

"Deep breath." Hongjoong said as he wrapped his arms around Yeosang and jumped. 

They resurfaced and Hongjoong pushed him up. 

"Fly." He said. Yeosang flew up and up and up, coughing up sea water. He looked back and Hongjoong was waving at him from the deck.

A tiny wave that wouldn't have been noticeable from far away.

**\---**

Yeosang was still coughing as he flew into the branches of the Nevertree. 

The lost boys swarmed him, warming up his chilled skin and stopping him from shivering.

"How did you get away?" Hwanwoong asked. 

"Pan wouldn't let us go back to rescue you." Jongho whispered. 

"They made me walk the plank… and- and I was rescued by a seal." He nodded as if he was reaffirming his own story.

Pan flew in and the room went quiet. 

"Told you he'd be fine." He said before leaving. The other boys continued patting the salt water out of Yeosang's lungs.

The next day Yeosang flew around, exploring the island by himself. He checked to see if there were any places that would allow him to sneak into the caves by mermaid lagoon. He took a nap near hangman's tree, opening his eyes slightly when he heard a pair of unfamiliar voices above him.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"I'm San, he's Wooyoung. We're watching you today because sometimes Hongjoong needs sleep."

"Why do you need to watch me?"

"You seemed kinda… lonely." Wooyoung said softly. "But I think it's getting close to supper time."

Yeosang stared for a moment before flying back to the Nevertree.

"Oh, we were wondering if you'd show up." Felix said.

"Of course I would." Yeosang insisted.

"What did you see today?" Pan asked, grabbing a giant turkey leg.

"W- um… I saw mermaids outside of the lagoon… and I think tomorrow I'm gonna explore the place that has those giant pink moomoo birds."

"That sounds nice." He didn't look like he entirely believed Yeosang.

"The pink birds are boring," the two youngest chirped. 

"Yes, but I'm gonna be chasing them with a stick." Yeosang grinned. He looked as if he was imparting a great secret.

"Good idea!" Hyunjin chimed, his eyes bright with admiration.

The next day, Yeosang flew out of bed and through the air, enjoying the sun. He flew past skull rock, and saw the Illusion. Everyone on deck waved at him, shouting happily.

As he flew toward the side of the island he had yet to explore, he heard a high pitched whistle and a whoosh.

It caught him by surprise and he tumbled out of the sky with a distressed yelp. 

He was expecting to crash to the ground but was caught by strong arms. 

He slowly cracked his eyes open once he realised he hadn't died and he saw the worried eyes of a man covered in mud and paint.

"Is that my fault?" Yeosang asked, reaching up to wipe at the mud on the man's cheek.

"I was hunting." He replied, "I'm so sorry. I thought you were a bird. Great reflexes by the way." He rambled apologies as he carried Yeosang through the woods to a clearing. 

"I thought you were going to bring us a feast, Little Bear, but instead you brought me this tiny morsel. Barely a snack. An old woman's voice rang out of a small hut. 

"He fell from the sky, Great Mother. Would you see if he is uninjured?" He asked as he walked into the hut.

"A lost boy. Been a while since I've seen one. "Go back to hunting Little Bear, I'll see to him." The tiny woman pointed to the door. 

They stood in silence, the old woman regarding Yeosang for some time.

"As far as lost boys go, I think it should be time for you to go to the Illusion soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"This new Pan… is unsafe. Be wary around him." Yeosang nodded. 

They spoke for some time until Yeosang realised he had to go home. 

"Do you think he'll be alright, Great Mother?"

"He'll make a fine pirate." She replied.

Yeosang got home quickly and sat at the table next to Felix.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"I almost got hit by a hunters arrow." Yeosang explained.

"Where was that?" Pan asked, suddenly interested.

"Over by the valley, I guess. I wasn't paying attention and I flew away before I could see who it was." He did that little nod thing as if to punctuate his own statement and reaffirm what he said.

Days passed and everything seemingly returned to normal. Yeosang would fly around on his own, strangely feeling less lonely because he was sure someone was always there, watching him.

One evening he got a whisper from a Tinkerbell. 

It was urgent. 

He followed her through the trees and through tunnels and caves and ended up on a ledge overlooking mermaid lagoon. He could see the waves and hear two voices.

Pan and Jongho. 

"I'm sorry," he heard Pan say, "You've started getting too big, and we can't have the lost boys growing up, you know. I mean what would people say?" His voice was calm. As if it was a speech he'd given many times before.

Jongho sounded confused and his protests were cut short with a roar and a sickening crunch. 

Yeosang made an involuntary noise and slapped his hand over his mouth.

It was quiet inside the cave and he looked behind himself to see if it was ok to go. 

Directly in front of him was Pan. 

He couldn't do more than yelp in surprise as he was thrown into the cave, smashing it against the wall.

"Nosy boys get punished." He heard Pan say as he swung a rock over his head. 

Yeosang managed to make a loud and painful wail as the rock came down over and over. 

The weight over him was gone in an instant and he managed to crawl to the entrance to see the captain holding him aloft by his throat.

"You made an oath to protect them. You promised to care for them." He snarled. 

Everything went dark. 

Yeosang woke up surrounded by the entire crew of Illusion.

"How are you?" One tall man he'd never seen before asked. 

"H-how's Jongho?"

"I'm ok, Hyung." He said from the cot next to his. His head was wrapped in a thick bandage.

"Pan?"

"Fed him to the mermaids." Another tall man he'd never met before said with an unreadable expression. 

"Where's Hongjoong?" 

"He's at the beach, he told us to come down when we're ready so we can serve as witness for the new Peter Pan.

Yeosang tried to sit up and he cried out.

"Calm down, Yeosang. Everything is broken."

They eventually carried Yeosang out on his cot.

"Yunho! Mingi! What are you doing? He's hurt!"

"He kept trying to walk out. This was a compromise."

"Well, since we're all here, might as well get this started." Hongjoong shrugged.

He turned to Hwanwoong, "Do you swear to protect all of the lost boys and not hurt them and when they get too old, let them choose whether to go home or join the Illusion?"

"Yes. I'll never hurt them." Hwanwoong insisted.

Hongjoong made a horrifying noise in his throat and spit into his own hand. 

Hwanwoong did the same. They shook hands briefly before making a disgusted face and cleaning their hands off in the water.

"Traditions are gross." Hwanwoong's face was still twisted in disgust.

"That they are," he turned to walk back onto the ship, "stealing Yeosang and Jongho. I would recommend letting them recover before launching a rescue operation. Byeeee." Hongjoong waved and everyone got back onto the ship.

"It'll give us time to plan. Let's go home." Hwanwoong herded the lost boys inland with only a glimpse over his shoulder.


End file.
